Love 100,000 percent
by AsGryffynn
Summary: After a brief stunt in Europe, Len Kagamine, a famous Japanese Vocaloid finds himself back in Japan. After two years away, what awaits him back home? Lemons, smut, harem and whatnot in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Vocaloid and all respective characters and mascots are not my property. Were they mine, I'd have conquered the world by now..._

* * *

The mood in the room was hectic. The group of men in black suits deliberated on the next action to take as they went over their current plans again.

"So, we can move them to the 5th" pondered one man as he adjusted he rubbed the back of his head.

"That leaves some cities uncovered" another man, this one with a goatee, interjected "we literally fall short of artists even with all of them spread thin.

The men looked at each other before another man interrupted their stare off "ideally, we'd find a way to have every city covered by a duet, but I don't think we can pull that off".

"Not ever since two of our artists retired"

"I believe asking Leon back is our bet!"

"Only if you lack a brain!"

"Stop it!" the man sitting at one of the ends of the table sat up. He was younger than all of the other men in suits. He adjusted his shoes before addressing everyone in the room "if we cannot find a Western artist to sing alongside Maika, then perhaps the answer is not a Western artist".

"So your suggestion is?"

Slumping slightly, he smiled " we can have a Japanese Vocaloid join us as part of a publicity stunt" then he walked towards the door "I already have a list of the best English singers".

The man that sat right next to where the younger one was looked over at some papers before him "Perhaps it's a good idea. But who is best fit for this?"

The younger man scowled with a somber face, he took a brief look outside the glass door before smiling "the most attractive one of course!"

"We're not bringing Luka here!"

"Or Miku!" another man proclaimed.

"I was referring to another person…" the younger man trailed off as the room devolved into a bickering contest and he closed the door behind him.

Luka and Miku… he was talking not of a girl dammit! Or did they really think that their fans were all boys like them. Seriously! He'd need an awful lot of aspiring for the next few hours. Dealing with this was one thing and asking a group of aged fans to accept a different singer was a whole different story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**As per the norm... Vocaloid belongs to not me and so forth. Expect longer chapters after this one though... I've been having some problems with a small writer's block that has just vanished though, so next chapter will have a longer length than these first two ones...**_

 _ **Enjoy and review to your heart's content. Don't hold back...**_

* * *

Len had remembered that summer afternoon fondly. It was his last afternoon in bed with Lily. She was the only girl besides his sister that he really liked. While it was true that the fandom loved to depict her either as a bitch, a tsundere or a lesbian, they'd never know who she really was. She was the only person he ever loved for real. And even now, in the middle of a concert, he still remembered the time they shared with each other perfectly.

Sighing and straightening his clothes, he looked behind him. In a director's chair was Maika, waiting for him to start the concert.

 _I am going all out!_ He told to himself one last time before stepping outside into the stage as the fireworks went off. And the crowd cheered.

In a limousine, back home, he still couldn't believe what had happened. It had been crazy. To think he'd be a hit with Europeans. It seemed the old men and even the Engloids were pretty happy with his performance. Yohio smiling like an idiot while in the limo gave it right away.

"Man! That was like, totally awesome!" he raved on loudly. His partner in crime, Maika, was only smiling awkwardly and gazing at Len as if saying 'I am sorry' with her expression.

For one, Len didn't care. He really liked his two Western hosts. Yohio's cheerful and bombastic attitude and Maika's cheerful and upbeat demeanor helped Len adapted easily. The two cousins were very friendly to him and welcomed him with open arms, introducing them to newer generation of Western Vocaloids, since he had already met the older ones. They both had a penchant for rock music and art and it showed on their song repertoire (and their wardrobe). Len himself had an small makeup after arriving, shedding off the ponytail and wearing his hair down. The year he spent on the tour passed away pretty fast with the two of them to cheer him whenever he had low spirits and needed some support.

Maika smiled kindly "I really hope you enjoyed your time in Europe Len" she said softly as she looked at Yohio and cracked up a bit "Even with this living one man orchestra interrupting our sleep.."

"Hey!"

"Thanks guys! Both of you" Len answered in kind.

"By the way" Yohio started "you promised we'd have an eating contest, but we never did!"

Both Len and Maika laughed loudly at this.

"Did I say something funny?" the Swede inquired, "no really, what's the joke?"

Len sighed, though it was obvious he was still trying his best not to laugh "I don't think my stomach can handle all that _Jamon Serrano!"._

"Selling yourself short just to keep your pride won't save you Len!" Yohio teased.

"I will have it with you instead Yohio, how's about that?" Maika threatened with a rather unfitting smile that said _'I dare you'._

"Only if Len participates too… oh man, I can't believe our time together is over," he trailed off, looking outside "we're already in the neighborhood. I wish we could stay with you man!"

Len only shrugged "I wish too, but I guess we have to part ways here."

As soon as he finished the phrase, the car stopped and the three Vocaloids found them themselves leaving the car. Yohio and Maika both stretched loudly, but the only thing Len did was run towards the huge mansion they had stopped in front of. He had returned. He was finally home, and waiting for him was, most likely, his girlfriend.

The time he had spent away from her had tortured him in a lot of ways. He didn't want to tell Yohio, but he didn't want into an eating contest without Lily. His girlfriend could always encourage him and cheer him on from the crowd, but it was also since he didn't feel all that well without her, even with Yohio and Maika by his side. There was no drive for him to try anything without her. He felt great, but he was unable to do lots of stuff without Lily near him. It had not interfered with the tour and he had a lot of fun, but nothing compared to the embrace and wild kisses from Lily.

His little minx was a bombshell as well, and he missed a lot for a year. He wanted to catch up on everything right now, specially _that_. He'd tell her everything of his time outside the country and try his best not to let his own moans and gasps. Over the time they spent together, he was able to speak to her while doing the nasty with ease. However, after a long time without doing this, it was not unlikely that he was unable to do this again. He'd need to try his best to not moan or gasp while he spoke. He supposed a little cooing was alright though.

So once he arrived at the doors, he took in a deep breath and opened them, stepping inside.


End file.
